


Room on the Broom

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Room on the BroomAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 1029 wordsPrompt: Photo Inspiration - on the eve of a holiday or birthday, only one coveted item left for sale- Minimum: 298 words - Maximum: 1029 words.Summary: Harry receives a mysterious note with the cards for his 15th birthday.





	Room on the Broom

**Author's Note:**

> Mega thanks to [goldfwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish) for being a fabulous beta! ❤️
> 
> Canon has pretty much gone out of the window with this one, but never mind!

Harry gazed at the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies as he passed. He’d lost count of how many times he’d done this over the last four years. There was always something he wanted in the window, not that he ventured into the shop very often. He was afraid if he did, he’d spend far more money than intended. 

This year’s must-have item was the new Firebolt model. Harry loved his Firebolt, and it had served him well in the Triwizard Tournament last year, but he couldn’t help coveting the new model. He frequently imagined riding the newer model during a game at Hogwarts, smiling as he sped around the pitch faster than any of the other players.

As he gazed into the shop, he frowned as he realised the window display was different. He gasped as he realised _why_ it was different - the new Firebolt was gone and in its place, the new Cleansweep. 

Sighing, he turned and walked from the shop. He supposed, if he wanted to treat himself, he’d just have to wait for the _next_ new model. Though he had no idea whether he’d have any use for a broom after he left Hogwarts. 

Checking his watch, he hurried off to Fortescue’s to meet Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys to get their school supplies for the coming year.

***

The next day, Harry woke up in his room to a small pile of presents. Smiling, he sat up and pushed his glasses onto his nose. He was glad that Uncle Vernon still allowed him to have his window open at night for Hedwig to fly in and out, as he could only assume other owls had arrived while he slept too.

He began to open his cards first, smiling at the usual messages from Ron and Hermione. He opened a card from Hagrid cautiously - he never knew what to expect from those ones - and then he picked up a small white envelope. Frowning, he turned it over carefully. He didn’t recognise the handwriting on the front. 

Sliding his fingers under the wax seal, Harry opened the envelope carefully. Nothing jumped out at him, or exploded, so he supposed it must be safe and pulled out the note. 

_I have a present for you. Meet me on the field that’s south of your house at 1pm. I’ll be by the picnic area._

Harry turned the note over in his hands. It wasn’t signed and there was no clue as to who it could be from. He knew he shouldn’t go and meet an unknown stranger alone, of course he did, but he was intrigued. Setting the note carefully aside, he reached for the pile of boxes that still sat on the end of his bed, trying to keep his mind off the note as he opened them. 

The hours between reading the note and the time to meet the writer of the note passed excruciatingly slowly for Harry. Finally, it was time to leave and he snuck quietly down the stairs and out of the front door. 

Once he was out, he ran all the way to the field, only slowing down as he reached the entrance. Looking around as he went, he cautiously crossed the field to the few picnic tables that littered the opposite side. He couldn’t see anyone and was beginning to wonder if he was being set up. 

As he neared the picnic area, he spotted a large box sitting on top of the nearest one. Curiously, he approached the table until he was close enough to read his own name on the card. He looked around again, but still no-one was in sight. Shrugging, he lifted the lid off the box. 

Upon seeing what was inside the box, Harry let the lid of the box fall onto the grass. _The new Firebolt._ He reached out again and ran a hand along the broom shaft, feeling a pleasant hum as the broom reacted to his magic. “Wow…” he breathed. “But who are you from?” 

“Me.” 

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice and he whirled around. No-one was behind him. Frowning he turned back to the table and spotted the owner of the voice emerging from behind a tree. 

“Malfoy!” he exclaimed, his wand drawn immediately. 

Draco held up his hands to show he was unarmed. “Happy birthday,” he said quietly. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked, his wand still raised. 

“To talk,” Draco replied, lowering his hands slowly. “Please.” 

“Why should I believe you?” Harry asked, lowering his wand slightly.

“Because I’m _here_? Because I bothered to find out where you live? Because I know you’ve been lusting after this broom all year?” Draco replied, shrugging. 

Harry dropped his arm to his side, though he didn’t put his wand away. “Alright… but why?”

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, then locked gazes with Harry when he opened them again. “I can’t get you out of my mind,” he said eventually. “I don’t care what’s happened between us in the past, I want to move on.”

“... And you decided that the best way to do that was to buy me the most expensive broom in the shop?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He put his wand back in his pocket before stepping closer to Draco. 

Draco shrugged again. “It was the only thing I knew you wanted,” he said, his cheeks turning pink. “I’m not… I’m not trying to buy your friendship.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Harry said, shaking his head. He stooped to pick up the box lid again. “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to talk?” 

“Would you have come if I had?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry paused then shook his head. “Probably not. Ron would go mad if he knew I was with you.” 

“My father would go mad if he knew I was here,” Draco admitted. “But I don’t care. I can’t pretend I believe his vitriol any longer.” 

Harry regarded the blond carefully. “Fancy a ride?” 

Draco’s eyes widened dramatically as he looked at Harry. 

“On the broom.” 

Draco grinned. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ❤️


End file.
